Something has come
by AidaBlack9
Summary: Bucky and Kassie remember each other very well but what Bucky and the rest find out about her will cause so much confusion and pain to not only Bucky but to herself even more.
1. Chapter 1

**"A criminal?! Oh come on! What is this bullshit!"** Kassie rages up after seeing the news about Bucky on TV and reading about it in newspapers, she sits down

angry before picking up her phone and makes a phone call.

 **"I need you to locate someone for me immediately!"** she hangs up and places the phone on the table, she needed to move and quickly too, she changes in to a

black tank top, a black leather jacket with black jeans and black high topped boots; she ties her long hair up in a ponytail, fills Diamant's bowl and leaves her house.

BUCHAREST:

Following the location she was given she looks around the apartment carefully however knowing there is no one there, not for a little bit at least, she had exactly 3

minutes to get what she wanted whatever she was looking for. She walks towards a table with a chocolate bar placed on top of a notebook, she looks at it and scratches

her head before picking it up, unwraps it and takes a bite, **"Oh! I didn't know Romanian chocolate was yummy!"**

she giggles then picks up the notebook and flips through the pages and a photo falls out, she bends over and picks up the photo and was speechless.

Her watch starts to beep, time's up! Kassie closes the bar and places it in her back pocket for later, as for the photo she puts it in her jacket pocket and leaves the

apartment, climbs down a long set of stairs and out the building; a few minutes of walking in the streets she stops after seeing Bucky across the street walking wearing

a cap with his head down, she smiles as he walks further away and she follows him maintaining a distance of at least 15 to 20 feet; she stops when Bucky stopped to

quickly buy some plums, as he walks a little Bucky notices a man who recognized him and quickly leaves his place, Bucky rushes over and picks up a newspaper

to find his face all over it, Kassie realized what happened and almost made the mistake of going to him but in a flash he was gone.

Kassie desperately searching for him but no luck when suddenly a hand reaches out and grabs her right arm with force and pulls her in, with another arm covers her

mouth, she looks up and her eyes widen up because she sees it was Bucky who has her against a wall in an alley with him real close to her face, he was looking in her

eyes deeply then says **"What are you doing here?"** he wasn't happy to see her.

 **"Who sent you? How did you find me?"** he continues to ask questions then removes his right hand away from her mouth, Kassie takes a deep breath before

answering all 3 at once, **"I'm looking for you, no one sent me and I can't tell you that..."**

she was quite surprised to see how he was in one place just a while ago and suddenly in Romania in a short time, it didn't add up.

Bucky without moving and his eyes still glued onto her Kassie looks at him and tries to move but his grip was firm, **"I don't believe you."** he then says but Kassie

chuckles and shakes her head.

 **"I asked a friend alright, he is a hacker, I asked him to pinpoint your current location and I was surprised to find out you were here after what I read**

 **in the newspaper, I would have done it myself but I was in a hurry to know where you were..."**

 **"I didn't do what they said I did, I don't do that anymore and wait, we met once, how do you know any of this?"**

Kassie shuts her mouth for saying too much and rethinks, _"I really want to help you."_ is what she wishes she can tell him but she doesn't, **"I thought it would be**

 **fun, and relax I know you wouldn't hurt anyone on purpose, I can't give you all the answers now but you need to believe me when I say I came on my own."**

Kassie looks away from him and her face indicates she was telling the truth so he backed up just a tiny bit, **"Now we got that cleared up you mind letting go of my**

 **arm, your metal arm is causing a bruise."** He lets go and backs away from her, she rubs her forearm slowly, Bucky looks around to make sure it's all clear, he

looks at Kassie with sparkling eyes or as she sees them to be, **"Go home, this isn't a place** **for you to be in, it's going to get complicated."**

 **"Worried about me much?"** Kassie grins, Bucky looks away quickly and she giggles, **"A girl who is defenseless such as yourself doesn't need to be here."**

" **Ouch... I already told you I can take care of myself."**

 **"Go home Kassie."**

Demanding that she should go back home, she refused to answer back and nodded and they part ways.

10 minutes later:

Steve inside of Bucky's apartment in Romania and the 2 are talking when Sam says he is compromised.

Steve takes a step forward, **"This doesn't have to end in a fight Buck."**

Bucky takes off his gloves and says **"It always ends in a fight."**

And the battle begins...


	2. SHATTERED

_CHAPTER 2:_ **SHATTERED**

 **"You sure about this?"** Steve says to Bucky, Bucky says that it's best for himself and everyone's safety just until they can remove Hydra's control

from his mind.

They freeze Bucky and Steve goes over to T'Challa who was looking outside, he was worried people would come after Bucky if they knew he was

there but T'Challa made it clear that they will fail, or let them try at least.

2 weeks later:

On top of the Black Panther statue somewhere far away from sight we see someone wearing an all black leather suit, black sleeves, pants, boots, gloves,

everything black.

Soon we discover it was a female, her whole head covered along with her face leaving nothing but her bright brown eyes showing, she had black eyeliner

all over her eyes.

Standing at the back of the Panther near its tail she starts running till she reaches its head and jumps off the Panther deep down in the valley

disappearing.

We then see her climbing the rocks and reaches a door, she gets up and opens the door, no alarms go off, not yet at least.

Inside Steve was sitting on a chair waiting for T'Challa when he comes in the room and sits next to Steve, he looks at Steve, **"Everything will be alright."** he

reassures Steve.

A moment later the alarms go off and Steve jumps out of his seat, T'Challa as well quickly checks the cameras and sees someone in the lab where Bucky

is, he immediately turns around and Steve was behind him, **"Suit up."** he says and runs to get to the lab, they part ways for a while.

5 minutes earlier:

The female looks at Bucky deeply as he sleeps inside the white tube, she places her hand on the cold glass then realizes she has no time to be

distracted, she goes over to the computer and hacks it, types in a number of things and defrosts Bucky, still sleeping of course; then the alarms go off,

she didn't panic at all, she continued to type in numbers and finally hits _ENTER_ and the tube opens up.

Steve reaches the lab, she sees him coming in and without hesitating she attacks, she runs towards him and lowers herself just enough to grab his right

leg, with her right hand she grabs his shirt and pushes, he trips and falls but then rolls over twice and catches her wrist and pulls her to him, he tries to

pin her down but she was very swift! She flips herself and Steve's arm gets twisted, she wraps her legs around his left arm and drops herself on the

ground locking his arm in an arm bar, she pulls back but Steve was strong enough to lift her up, she immediately knew he was going to slam her onto

the floor for her to let go so she loosened her legs and hands causing her to fall on the floor but quickly stands up; Steve looks at her and raises his hand

at her to show that he doesn't want to fight, **"Why are you after Bucky?"** but no reply from the female, she tilts her head a bit before moving to the

right to pass Steve and reach Bucky when security arrives and open fire at her, she kept running and slides under a table and flips it to block the bullets.

" **WHOA WHOA! STOP!"** Steve yells at them to seize their fire, which they do but the female was getting impatient, Steve looks at the men when 3

knives hit them at once, his eyes widen and he looks in front of him and sees her taking out 3 more holster knives from her right thigh strap and throws

them at the men behind Steve, he gets down to check on the men but none of them were killed just injured in either their arm, leg or shoulder.

 **"You aren't trying to kill anyone aren't you, I can see that."** he tries to talk to her but she takes a deep breath and shakes her head, she puts

down her arms and steps away from the table, as if she wanted to tell him something but then her eyes look to the left and she ducks quickly and the

Black Panther appears and passes from above her and lands on his feet.

 **"A little late don't you think?"** Steve says out of breath, T'Challa looks at him for a moment, **"No."** he says, Steve sighs.

The female slowly steps backwards trying to reach Bucky when Black Panther strikes again, she blocks his hand with a side kick but falls down, she looks

at his hand and claws come out and he tries to at least grab her in someway but as soon as she saw the claws her eyes spoke a word such as "Oh shit!"

and without even giving him a chance she kicks the table hard enough for her to slide away then presses her hands into the floor and flips herself to

stand straight, Black Panther immediately attacks with a kick, she blocks and they go at it when Steve joins in trying to catch her but she sees it coming

and moves to the right, holds Steve's left arm, and pushes as hard as she can at the Black Panther causing Steve to slam into him and they both fall.

She was just too good at dodging moves, it was like the Captain said she didn't want to seriously hurt anyone however if she was forced to she will;

knowing that this fight will continue for a long time she pushed Steve into T'Challa purposely and ran to Bucky, places her hands on his chest, she looks

at Steve one last time before a black smoke emerges from her hands followed by electricity and they both disappear.

Steve and T'Challa shocked from what just happened, T'Challa removes his mask speechless, the 2 were completely gone, no where to be found...

Bucky wakes up, his eyes still a bit blurry he looks around, blinks a few times for his vision to come back until it does, he looks around slowly to see he is

inside a house, not a lab.

TV was on; he notices it's morning, as well as he is inside a kitchen, a white fridge to the right, a table to the left and near the table he sees a girl sitting

on a chair with her back turned to him, her hair was in a long French braid that reaches the end of her back, her left hand moving up and down as if she

is eating, **"You're awake, finally...** " she says without turning around.

 **"Where am I? Why am I strapped to this chair?** " Bucky confused as hell, he struggles to break free but even his strength couldn't break it.

 **"Stop trying, vibranium doesn't break no matter what, and to answer your questions I brought you here for a reason, I don't feel like**

 **telling you that reason, not yet.** " she says and goes back to eating, Bucky stops struggling and just stares at her hair, trying to remember where he

saw her.

 **"Oh and you're in my house, in Washington."** she said as she stands up and puts her bowl in the sink, she rests her hands on the sides, he looks

at her again and analyzes her appearance from the back, she was wearing a grey long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black leggings and purple

low top converse.

 **"Who are you?** " Bucky asks and the girl just laughs, she then turns around to face him, crosses her hands and Bucky's eyes widen up as he looks at

her face, he somewhat gasps and breaths heavily.

 **"Dot?"** he says shocked.

 **"Surprise!** " she says

 _~To be continued~_


	3. The unbearable truth3

Bucky shocked completely to the fact he is seeing someone he once knew many years ago standing right in front of him well and alive.

 **"How?! How are you still alive?"**

She pulls out a chair and places it in front of him then sits down, **"I wanna tell you something but try to understand okay?"**

He just kept looking at her and waited for her to talk, she took a deep breath and sat forward closer to him.

 **"I was 18 when my father died, never knew my mom, all I know is she was born in Romania and died while having me; my father**

 **started to train me since I was 5 for a reason he never told me up until the day he was murdered, he had written me a letter with full**

 **detail and it said for me to escape because they will be coming for me, eventually they did and I had no choice but to change my**

 **appearance and name, I fled to Brooklyn and lived there till I was 23 till I met you."**

She stands up and walks over to the fridge, next to it there a black case, she picks it up and pushes the chair with her leg and brings the case where the

chair was, Bucky looks at the case then at her, **"Your father, how was he murdered?"**

She sighs and opens up the case, she stands up and turns the case for him to see it's contents, **"Hydra."** she says and Bucky looks at what's inside the

case and he couldn't believe it, **"We got some work to do."**

 **"Anything new?"** Natasha walking inside the Avengers building, Tony suddenly appears and flashes a smile, "I think we may have found them,

however I don't think we may be looking for the same people." Natasha looks at him and lifts up an eyebrow, **"Just tell me already which did you find."**

 **"It's not Steve, and I feel incredibly good saying that, how weird!"**

 **"I can see that, so where are they?"** Natasha was playing it cool but deep inside she was also relieved it wasn't Steve that they found.

The 2 stop walking and Tony reaches in his pocket and takes out a phone, the screen zooms in and he points, **"That's where whoever we are**

 **looking will be, at that house."** he says.

Natasha takes a closer look, **"That's just outside DC."**

 **"I'm surprised you found my arm."** Bucky staring at a wall to his right, **"Dot."** he says and looks at her, she was in the middle of re attaching his

metal arm then stops, takes off the goggles and looks at him, **"I was there, in Serbia, I saw you and Steve leaving and Stark was upset, more**

 **like shattered, I waited till he left for me to go in and look around and there it was just laying there so I took it; I guess I just wanted**

 **something that belonged to you..."** she says and puts her goggles back on and continues to work on the arm, she already had around 70% done in

the past 3 hours, working as fast as she could. Bucky was slowly able to move his left arm but still couldn't lift it up, **"I think it's time to free my arm**

 **and legs don't you think?"**

She stops again and frees him then continues with the arm, he looks around once more at the kitchen, **"How long you been living here?"**

 **"You sure do ask a shit ton of questions."** she says with a smirk.

Bucky smiles, **"It's been years, can't blame me for wanting to catch up."**

 **"It's not actually my house, it's a friends house she gave me for backup, just in case I couldn't go back to my apartment in New York."**

 **"It's not bad, you know I kind of just remembered the first time we met, not back in 1944, but under the bridge."**

She stops one last time to look at him and smiles, **"I'm hoping you didn't forget my name."** she says and looks back at his arm, she was almost

done, around 15% left and he can fully operate it like before, he looks at her while she worked on his arm and smiles, **"Is it your real name, Kassie."**

 **"Yes..."**

 **"You seem pretty smart, I never noticed that before."**

 **"That's because there wasn't much technology back in the 40's."** Kassie laughs and he laughs with her.

20 minutes later:

 **"All done, now slowly try moving it, I'm no Iron Man but I can fix things pretty well without fail."** Kassie removes her goggles and gets up

from her seat, she stands in front of Bucky where he slowly moves his finger then slowly lifts the entire arm up and makes a fist.

 **"Thank you."** he says to her and stands up, he was much taller than she was and she just noticed how their sizes were very noticeable, she looks at

his arm and reaches to touch it now that it isn't dead, she runs her fingers from his shoulder all the way down to the fingers, she smiles and he reaches

over with his right hand to her head and grabs her braid gently, **"How does it feel to have an arm like that?"** she says to him while completely

blinded by the shine in his arm, **"I don't know, I never thought about it."** he was looking at the way she was staring at his arm smiling brightly

when her smile disappeared, she cocks her head a bit and looks at him, **"They're here, hide."** Bucky lets go of her hair and backs up, **"In the**

 **basement there's a door leading to a tunnel, take it, I'll stall them as long as I can, go!"** without saying a word he nods once and turns his

back at her to just turn to look at her again, he whispers, **"Where's the basement?"** she chuckles, **"You're a big boy you can find it."** he smiles at

her and they part.

Kassie opens the door and sees Tony Stark standing with his hands in his pockets, her eyes widen up, **"W-what...? ? Tony Stark?! Oh my**

 **God..."**

 **"Cut the junk kid, where is he?"** he looks inside the house trying to see if there was anything out of the ordinary, Kassie remembers the kitchen and

all the tools there but tries not to show any other emotion but her being surprised by his visit.

 **" why are you here...? In my house?"** she says and moves away for him to come in, he takes a step in still looking around, **"Have you**

 **seen a tall man, shaggy hair, 1 arm anywhere in this house?"**

Kassie chuckles, **"I... don't think so, I don't know that many people but indeed you haven't answered my question yet."**

He looks at her in an odd way, removes his glasses and brings his face closer to hers, **"I'm sorry for being rude, I'm impatient at times,**

 **and you're making me nervous."** Kassie backs her head away from Tony's face, he backs away and puts his shades back on. **"I guess I'm done**

 **here."** he says and just leaves the front door, gets into his car and drives away.

Kassie stands up straight and rolls her eyes, she goes to the basement and finds Bucky standing there, she silently freaks out, **"What! I told you to go**

 **in the basement not stand by it!"** Kassie whispers but clearly is annoyed, Bucky points at the door, **"Oh that's the basement?!"** he says in

surprise, Kassie sighs then couldn't help but laugh, Bucky smiles at her.

 **"Find anything in the house?"** Tony says while driving.

 **"No sir, the entire house is perfectly clear."** the computer says with a British accent, Tony wasn't happy that there was no 1 armed man in the

house but he wasn't going to give up, not yet.

 **"Call Natasha for me."**

 **"Yes sir."**

A moment later Natasha picks up the phone, Tony quickly getting into the point, **"Your turn."** he says to her.

 **"Well that's odd you didn't find anything."** she says mocking Tony, **"Maybe you can get some information out of her, tomorrow."**

Bucky puts down the knife he found in one of the drawers on the table, **"He's never gonna stop looking for me."**

Kassie sits down on the couch, **"Why does he want to find you so badly? He seemed very anxious."**

He looks at her and takes a breath, **"When I was under Hydra's command back in 91 they gave me a mission, no witnesses, told me to**

 **make it look like an accident, I crashed the car and killed the people in it and took what was in the trunk back to Hydra."** Bucky's voice

was a bit shaky, remembering what he did never felt alright, and it made him even more uncomfortable telling it to Kassie. **"Bucky... who were the**

 **people inside that car?"**

He couldn't even look at her, and said, **"Tony's parents."**

Kassie's mouth dropped.

 _~To be continued~_


	4. Burned Memory4

**"His parents? Out of everyone in the world they made you kill his parents! Is that how you lost the arm?!"** Kassie was confused and mind

blown, she had too many questions rushing through her mind. Bucky saw she was freaking out and grabbed her arm, she stopped, **"Sorry, I'm just..."**

 **"I know what you're thinking."** he says to her, she calms down and can see the regret in his eyes, his perfect blue eyes.

 **"You had no choice, I know everything, this isn't your fault."** Kassie tries to make a point when he lets go of her arm, **"You..."** he pauses but

before he can continue Kassie grabs his arm this time, **"Look at me, they forced you, yeah maybe you remember, you can't change what**

 **happened but it's not what you did, it's what you are going to do that matters."** Kassie's eyes were friendly, reassuring but Bucky moves her

hand away and sits back, he looks at his arm and how Hydra gave him that arm, an arm that's only use if for killing, **"I'm not worth all of this."** he

says in a low voice, Kassie heard him and shakes her head, she gets up without looking at him, **"Then all my efforts went to waste if you think**

 **that."** she said then walks away.

7:46 P.M:

Bucky walks in the kitchen and finds all the tools and the vibranium chair all gone, and Kassie sitting at the table opening up a pizza, she looks at him

and grins, he comes over and sits at the table, "When did you get this?" he asks her while taking a slice, "That's a secret." she takes a bite out of her

pizza and he chuckles, **"Still mad at me?"**

Kassie stops chewing and swallows, **"I'm not mad at you... I was disappointed that you think you aren't worth anything."**

 **"But what if I wasn't."**

Kassie sighs, "Don't make me rip your arm off and beat you with it." she takes another bite and they both start to laugh, **"I miss these moments of**

 **silence, where no one is trying to kill you."** Bucky bites into his slice and Kassie as well; the 2 went quiet for at least 5 minutes before he looks at

her and asks her another question, **"So, where do I sleep?"**

Kassie lifts her eyebrows, **"The Winter Soldier sleeps! I did not know that!"** she laughs and he just stares at her but couldn't keep a straight face

then starts to laugh.

 **"There's a room down the hall to the left, it's not much but at least it has a bed."** she says to Bucky before shoving the rest of her slice in her

mouth, he laughs even harder without realizing how much, **"Which one is your room?"** he says after calming down, Kassie points to the right, she

swallows and almost chokes on her food, she drinks water and exhales.

After eating Kassie cleans up the table and opens the door to her room and leaves it open, Bucky was already in his room when he realized there was no

pillow, he goes to her room but before he could say anything he saw her un-braiding her hair, running her finger through it to loosen it up, she was

putting on a tank top and he couldn't help but notice all the scars that were on her back, large ones, small ones, scattered in all directions and all sizes,

but the most one that caught his attention was the one on her lower back, it looked like a bullet hole, then he saw another one right above it. **"Those**

 **scars on your back."** he says and Kassie jumps, **"Shit! You startled me!"**

 **"Sorry..."**

 **"Next time make some noise before looking inside someones room."**

He looks down, **"Habit I guess, I'll keep that in mind."**

Kassie sighs and walks up to him, **"The scars are from everywhere, my life wasn't exactly simple, some were from training, others were from trouble I**

 **got myself into, but these 2 here."** she lifts up her shirt and shows him her back where the bullet holes are, **"You can thank Hydra for these 2."**

she smirks and pulls her shirt back down and backs away from Bucky, he says nothing at all.

Kassie gives Bucky a pillow and they both say good night and head to their rooms, Kassie closes her door; in the middle of the night Kassie was sweating

and suddenly wakes up hyperventilating, a couple minutes later Bucky opens the door quickly, their eyes meet, **"Are you okay?"** he seemed worried,

Kassie nods, **"Just a dream, nothing big, go back to bed."** she lays down and he's still standing there holding the door knob, he takes a step back to

close the door then steps forward as if to say something, she lifts up her head, **"Want me to stay?"** he says and Kassie sighs, **"Gosh I thought you'd**

 **never ask."** she puts her head back down and he walks in and sits at the other side of the bed, Kassie gives out a giggle and places her hands behind

her head, **"Same old James."** the second she ended that line he looks at her immediately with his eyes big, of course she remembered his real name,

she had to, and he felt bad he couldn't remember her name and Steve had to tell him it was Deloris and how he called her Dot, he had a flash back to

that day, there he was with Steve at the carnival, walking around looking at girls and which one he was going to go and talk to, she was walking

towards the cotton candy stand to buy some when he saw her, wearing a blue dress, orange-reddish long curly hair up in a ponytail; his eyes refused to

look away from her, Steve walks up to him to ask him if he had any money for a game or so, Bucky tells him to wait and Steve noticed he was looking

at the red head, he steps back and Bucky goes to her.

 **"Hey you there?** " Kassie waves her hand in front of his face and he comes back to his senses, **"Yeah..." he says and she smiles, "What were you**

 **thinking about?"**

He looks away from her and smiles big, she slides next to him and waits, **"I was just thinking how beautiful you looked in that blue dress."**

Kassie still looking at him with her facial expression changed to a bit surprised, **"You remembered..."** she said.

He looks at her and says, **"I never forgot."**

Kassie looks away from his face and down to his chest and cracks a smile, **"Do you always sleep without a shirt?"** she says and giggles, he quickly

gets up and she laughs, **"Maybe..."**

Kassie laughs harder and falls back on the bed, his face goes red, **"Are you blushing? Oh my God, I didn't think that was possible!"** Kassie covers

her face and laughs, he turns around and couldn't help but laugh too, **"Remember what I did to you the last time you said that?"**

 **"You wouldn't!"** she sits up with her teeth gritted, he takes a step forward, slowly coming towards her, **"Bucky... don't you dare!"** she points at

him, **"I will hurt you if you take a step forward."** he takes another step forward and grins, **"Good night Kassie."** he then says and turns his back

to her and leaves the room closing the door behind him.

Kassie drops herself onto the pillow and sighs; Bucky cracks a smile and goes into his room.

4:55 A.M:

There was a black figure standing not too far from the house Kassie and Bucky were in, standing next to a tree, slowly walking towards the moonlight,

hits directly onto his face to see it was a man, in his late 30's, he lifts a phone to his right ear and says, **"I'm here, what is your order sir?"** (я здесь, что будешь заказать, сер?)

 _"ya zdes , shto budesh zakazat, ser ?"_

 _~To be continued~_


	5. Chapter 5

5:38 A.M:

 **"Something's not right..."** Kassie says to Bucky whispering, she hadn't fallen asleep yet because she can feel someone in the area.

Bucky sits up and looks at her, he nods and moves his eyes to the window, Kassie immediately walks to the window and peeks outside and sees

someone disappearing into the night, then felt an odd aura around her... a pause.

 **"They're here."**

Kassie and Bucky up on their feet running around the house, getting weapons, anything they needed before leaving when fires were shot directly

through the living room, Bucky grabs Kassie and pulls her to the ground, she is on top of him, she flashes a smile and he lifts up an eyebrow, she rolls

around onto her back, lifts her hands up in the air, palms straight up facing the ceiling and pushes every muscle in her arm forward; her hands turn

grey and smoke comes out, large amount of smoke just before a zapping sound comes from outside and screams are heard, Kassie lets out a loud

cheering sound and the fires stop, Bucky looks at her confused.

 **"What?!** " she says getting up.

 **"Nothing."** he says and stands up, he turns around to look out the window to see a large machine headed there way, **"Shit, move now!"** he yells and

starts running towards the basement, Kassie without even knowing what's coming runs behind him, he kicks down the door and both jump in and a

 _BOOM_ sound kicks into the middle of the house, wood everywhere, fire started, and total destruction, Kassie wasn't happy.

 **"SON OF A BITCH THAT'S MY HOUSE YOU GARBAGE!"** and she gets up covered in pieces of wood. About 20 men come into the huge hole of the

house, covered in black with heavy weapons in their arms. Kassie charges out the room, so does Bucky, he raises his metal arm to block the bullets and

attacks 2 men at the same time, Kassie runs and slides under one man to reach the one behind him, grabs both legs and electrifies both together and

they both jerk around and fall, while Bucky is handling 3 men at once, knocking one out, punches the other through a wall, Kassie looks at him, **"STOP**

 **BREAKING THE HOUSE!** " she yells.

 **"SORRY!"** he says and knocks out the third.

Kassie saw there were more men coming in and she sighs and rolls her eyes, she squats down, places both palms to the wooden floor, Bucky looks at

her and wonders what she's about to do when out of nowhere black electricity bursts out the floor and all men are on the floor unconscious. **"Wha-"**

 **"Oh boo hoo big deal."** Kassie says as she stands up walking to the basement again, she leans against the wall and points, **"After you**

 **handsome..."** he sighs and goes in without saying a word.

Through the tunnel that leads straight to a river Bucky as he walks with a gun in hand he looks at Kassie, she felt his eyes on her face and looks at him,

 **"Now what?"** she says to him annoyed.

 **"Where are you from? Really from.** " he says and she sighs.

 **"Not going to answer me?"** he then says.

 **"Nope, for now it's best you know very little."**

 **"Fine... but I did notice one thing."**

Kassie looks at him again, eyes sharp, **"Yes?"** she says slowing her pace down a bit, Bucky stops, **"You have an accent."**

 **"Eh? I do?"**

 **"Yeah, it's not exactly a full accent but some words sound as if they were English."**

 **"My father was English... actually, so I picked up some words from him that kinda stuck, can't shake it off."** Kassie starts moving faster

again and Bucky behind her, they finally reach the exit which was fully sealed, Bucky was about to break it when Kassie stopped him, **"I'll do it."** she

says and steps forward, grabs the metal bars and burns then all at once, perfectly clean as if they were never there. Bucky on the other hand was still

confused.

 **"Seriously you need to tell me where you got those powers, is it like that girl, the Russian."** Kassie steps outside taking a deep breath, they

don't stop moving though, 30 seconds pass.

 **"No, I was born with these, Visions stone had nothing to do with it... and her name is Wanda."** she looks at him for a second as she walks

Finally they reach a street and start walking on it, **"Those aren't normal soldiers."** he says and before he could say something else Kassie says **"Yup,**

 **they are Hydra."**

Bucky takes a deep breath, "Still after me." Kassie shakes her head and laughs **"They weren't here for you... they were here for me."**

 **"Huh?"**

 _~To be continued~_


End file.
